1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transferring individual products from a supply position to a discharge position. The invention also relates to an assembly of such transfer devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of large flows of products to smaller product flows occurs frequently in industrial enterprises. Envisaged here is for instance the manufacture of consumer products and particularly the separation of a main product flow into a number of parallel product flows. This offers advantages in different further processes and/or when the processing stations for the further processing have a limited capacity. An obvious example hereof is the packaging of foodstuffs such as biscuits or other foods. At the end of a wide conveyer belt it is usual to see in such cases many members of staff removing the products manually from the conveyer belt and subsequently placing them into the desired packaging. This process is expensive and not very easily controlled. Manual processing may also involve hygiene problems.
The invention has for its object to provide a device for simplifying the transfer of products. A more reliable and controllable process must be herein obtained with less manpower and cost, which process is also less sensitive from the hygiene viewpoint.